Cursi
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Bueno…- trato de decirle, pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta. Trago duro, e intento decirlo.- Pues… es que quería decirte…- Kagome se le iluminaron sus ojos, ¿Acaso Inuyasha intentaba decirle algo importante?- Que… que…- No, El no era cursi, pero solamente a el, Kagome le pediria que le dijera algo cursi. A Nadie Mas


Cursi, esa era la palabra que se le ocurría para describir esta escena.

Bueno, ¿Qué podía esperar de la época de Kagome?

Aquí todos los hombres eran unos amanerados. ¡Ni siquiera construían una casa para su mujer! Y probablemente tampoco cazaban.

Bufo y se cruzo de brazos. Simplemente patético.

Si bien la idea de estar en la época de la sacerdotisa del futuro, viendo una película, que a su parecer era tan empalagosa como para vomitar, junto con la pelinegra no era lo que tenia en mente, era agradable estar con ella… ¡A quien demonios engañaba, la película estaba del asco!

¿En serio las personas pagaban por ver a un hombre humillarse tanto? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Las personas en serio creían que alguien diría esas palabras?

_-Te amare, hasta que el último latido de mi corazón, anuncie mi inevitable muerte, y derrame mi última gota de sangre por defender la tuya. Aun estando en el otro mundo, soñare con tu cabello sedoso y rubio como el amanecer, esperando fervientemente hundirme en tus ojos de estrellas brillantes. Quiero estar a tu lado, pero ahora déjame perderme en tus ojos. __T__us ojos son dos luceros fascinantes, déjame apagar la luz para ver su brillo más intensamente..._ _Si el mar fuera tinta y el cielo fuera papel, no me alcanzarían para escribir lo mucho que te amo.- _Dijo el personaje masculino, mientras pegaba sus labios con el femenino.

Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo, Kagome ya le había explicado que no importaba que viera los besos de los demás en la caja mágica, pero no por eso dejaba de darle un poco de vergüenza. 

Miro a la azabache, que estaba sonriendo con los ojos humedecidos. Una expresión soñadora se plasmo en su rostro. ¿Acaso ella quería que alguien le dijera esas palabras?

Bufo con frustración. El nunca le diría palabras como esas, así que se las dijera otro…´

¡No!

Solamente el podía decirle cosas cursis. Solamente el podía besar sus labios. Solamente el podía decirle un te amo.

Sintió su cara arder.

¿En que mierda estaba pensando? El jamás diría eso. No podía hacerlo, no era bueno con las palabras.

¿Qué si la amaba? Si lo hacia, pero no era un amor que quisiera compartirle abiertamente a todo el mundo. El era un hibrido, una persona sin aspiraciones. Un monstruo. Ella era una joven con sueños, sea cuales fuesen estos. No, ella no le merecía, y el no la merecía a ella.

Pero, no por eso iba a dejar que otros se propasen con ella ¿Verdad? Tal vez Kagome quería escuchar palabras cursis, pero no por eso debía de pedirle a cualquiera que se las dijera ¿O si? ¿Qué tal si era un violador roba chicos con guantes de calamar importados desde Suecia?

Oh no, claro que no permitiría que un tipo raro, más rarito que el mismo Jakotsu, se propasara con Su Kagome. Porque le pertenecía, quisiera o no. Desde el momento en que le quito la flecha del árbol, desde el momento en que le prometió que se quedaría a su lado.

-Oye Kagome.- Le llamo nervioso. Ella solo le miro.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?- Pregunto la azabache, mientras intentaba ocultar un pequeño sonrojo.

Había estado fantaseando con Inuyasha desde que había comenzado la película. Lo admitía en voz alta, al menos en su mente. Quería que Inuyasha algún día le dijera unas palabras aparte de "Hay que buscar los fragmentos, Miroku levanta tu enorme trasero pervertido, Kagome, localiza los fragmentos, Sango, prepara a Kirara" o "Kagome mueve tus piernas y vamos a mi época a buscar al maldito de Naraku, ¿Qué tienes exámenes? Me importa un rábano, Naraku esto Naraku el otro"

Pero eso nunca pasaría.

-¿A ti,… te gustaría escuchar palabras como esas?- Pregunto el hanyou, mientras miraba el piso. Agradecía enormemente a cualquier entidad divina porque la luz estuviera apagada y la película estuviera en una escena sin mucha iluminación. Así no tendría que ocultar su sonrojo.

-Si…- Contesto confundida la pelinegra.- A cualquier chica le gustaría escucharlas. ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno…- trato de decirle, pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta. Trago duro, e intento decirlo.- Pues… es que quería decirte…- Kagome se le iluminaron sus ojos, ¿Acaso Inuyasha intentaba decirle algo importante?- Que… que…

-¿Qué?- Le insistió para que continuara, pues presentía que seria algo que le agradaría.

-Que…- _Vamos dilo _pensó el hibrido. Volvió a pasar saliva y dijo lo que tenia que decir.- Que… ¡Que eres como una piña!-

-¿Una… piña?- Pregunto confundida la azabache

-¡Si, una enorme piña!- Hizo énfasis del tamaño, abriendo sus brazos al máximo.- ¡Eres fuerte y decidida, como la coraza de la piña! ¡Pero eres dulce como el jugo de piña, y al mismo tiempo eres acida!-

-¿Acida?- Pregunto la azabache con un tic en la ceja.

-¡SI, acida! ¡En especial cuando me dices "Siéntate"! pero, aun así, eres hermosa.-

-¿Cómo una piña?- El hanyou sonrió, ignorando el tic mas pronunciado en la azabache.

-Si, porque eres dulce y agresiva a la vez, amable y con fuerza. Eres… ¡Perfecta!- Sonrió enormemente, mientras que Kagome ignoraba todo lo anteriormente dicho, para sonrojarse.

-¿Eh?-

-Si, eres perfecta.- Inuyasha estaba feliz, le había dicho lo que pensaba de ella, y Kagome no buscaría que otras personas le dijeran palabras cursis. Para eso estaba el.

Kagome sonrió un poco, al parecer Inuyasha solo trataba de hacerle sentir bien… aunque no puso el mejor ejemplo.

-Gracias Inuyasha, que me creas una piña significa mucho para mi.- Sonrió ampliamente.

El hibrido se sonrojo, y miro hacia otro lado, mas bien hacia la caja mágica. Pero, lo que vio lo sonrojo más. Los protagonistas se estaban besando. Miro a Kagome, que parecía igual que el, ya que pudo ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. La azabache le miro, y el lo hizo igual.

Sin darse cuenta, se fueron acercando poco a poco, mientras que sentían sus alientos chocar, y entrecerraban los ojos lentamente. Rozaron levemente sus labios, pero, sacando unos instintos que el hanyou desconocía, junto sus labios para darse un casto beso. Cuando se separaron, ni siquiera la poca iluminación podía ocultar su sonrojo.

Antes de que pudieran pronunciar palabra, la madre de Kagome se asomo a la puerta, avisando que la cena estaba lista.

Cenaron en silencio, y la azabache alegando que estaba cansada subió a dormir.

Al día siguiente, ambos salían del pozo, con una enorme sonrisa. Sabían que el beso solo era una confirmación de lo que ya sabían. Se querían y con eso bastaban.

-¡Kagome!- Exclamaron Sango y Shippou, mientras abrazaban a la azabache.

-Señorita Kagome, que bueno que esta aquí y a regresado con bien.- Dijo el monje sonriendo.

-Si, te hemos extrañado Kagome.- Dijo Sango, separándose de la pelinegra.

-Y yo a ustedes amigos.- Contesto Kagome, mientras que miraba que Shippou, Sango y Miroku se iban a la aldea mientras le decían que la anciana Kaede había preparado un estofado, y tenían hambre.

-Vamos Inuyasha, que yo también tengo hambre.- Le dijo al hanyou con una sonrisa.

-Lo que mi piña diga.- Contesto el de orejas perrunas, mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

Si, definitivamente no diría jamás cosas cursis.

_**Nini: El fic mas cursi que he escrito en esta sección. Si les gusto, déjenme un review por favor. Si?**_

_**REVIEWS? **_


End file.
